The present invention relates to a nasal spray (drop) for treating fever/cold, and its preparation. The nasal spray (drop) is made by: obtaining a liquid by boiling Bupleurum Scorzonerifolium Willd, Radix lastidis Indigotica and Folium lastidis for a long time in water, and then mixing the liquid thus obtained with Vitamin C. The nasal spray (drop) can be directly applied to the nasal cavity, and absorbed by the nasal mucosa to clear heat and sore, to relieve influenza symptoms such as headache, stuff nose, coughing, sore throat, sneezing, runny nose and whole-body pain, and to treat fever due to infection of upper respiratory tract.
Most people see influenza (cold) as an insignificant disease. Actually, influenza (cold) is an acute infectious disease generally accompanied by a fever, stuff nose, headache, dry or sore throat. Many virus may cause influenza. Influenza virus are tiny, and can easily pass through the filter in the nasal passage into the inside of the body. The filter in the nasal passage can only catch virus of bigger size. Rapid multiplication of virus attacks nose and throat, causing influenza symptoms, and a complication such as pneumonia and bronchitis. Improper treatment of influenza may cause the patient to die. Influenza is indeed a common disease that cannot be ignored.
In Western medicine, it is recommended to take antibiotics for removing heat, cortisone for releasing stuff nose and antihistamine for freeing from influenza symptoms, as well to drink much water and to rest. Normally, Western medicine shows its effect rapidly. However, the use of Western medicine produces toxic chemical substance that is harmful to the internal organs of the body. Further, these chemical medicines are not satisfactory in use in releasing and preventing fever. Regular chemical influenza medicines are commonly made in capsules, tablets, suppositories, oral liquid, or spray (drop).
In Chinese medicine, influenza treating medicines are commonly symptom relieving medicines used to relieve symptoms indicating that the exterior of the human body has been attacked by exogenous harmful factors. Symptoms relieving medicines have effects in three ways, namely, (1) sweating the patient to relieve symptoms and expel external causes and to prevent external causes from affecting the internal organs of the body, (2) relaxing muscles to relieve symptoms from the muscles, and (3) letting out carbuncles. External causes include cold factors and febrile factors. Because symptoms may show the deficiency of vital energy of the patient, or indicate that the exterior of the human body or the internal organs have been affected, symptom relieving medicines include medicines to relieve symptoms caused by the cold factors, medicines to relieve symptoms caused by febrile factors, and medicines to relieve symptoms showing the deficiency of vital energy of the patient. Chinese medicines are safe in use, and produce little by-effect. They can be made in the form of a powder medicine and herb soup. However, Chinese medicines are inconvenient in use, and take much time to show the effect.
Chemical medicine and herbal medicine achieve certain effect in fever relieving and heat clearing. Physical temperature dropping methods include applying ice to the surface of the body, rubbing the skin with alcohol, washing away of bowels by injecting icy water, etc. These methods are clinically effective. However, in certain cases, the body temperature increases after the application of the aforesaid methods. The method of applying ice to the surface of the body and the method of rubbing the skin with alcohol are inconvenient to perform, further they cause the patient to feel severely chilly.
In general, the aforesaid conventional fever/cold treating measures by means of Western medicine, Chinese medicine, or physical treatment still have drawbacks.